


Lending a hand

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Reynauld shifts again, this time turning to his side, resting his head on his elbow, and he begins to idly caress Dismas’ arm.“You wouldn’t have to do a thing.”It’s a clear offer, and well, if he really wants to…“Ok,” Dismas mutters, finally managing to crack his eyes open to look at his partner, “Ok.”
Relationships: Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen deeper into the rabbit hole and I needed to write more about these two

Slow mornings are a rarity at the Hamlet; they’ve all learned to treasure these rare occurrences exactly for this reason.

After defeating the Crew that the Ancestor had sunken and leaving the cove a safer place for everybody, the Heir has been kind enough to allow them some days to recover, before beginning to explore the old estate, what has been called “The Darkest Dungeon”. It should go unsaid that it has been a great idea: although their spirits were high from their series of victories, all the adventurers who have taken part of this crazy journey are also very tired and stressed. It’s nice going back to living the normal live although just for a while.

Some people are up and about already, taking a stroll or having fun at the brothel. How are Dismas and Reynauld passing the morning? Nothing too special: they’re still in bed.

Dismas was quite battered himself, since he was part of the group who took on the Crew, with Reynauld that was anxiously waiting for his return. The relief he felt when he saw Dismas walk back to the Hamlet was immense and it took all his self-control not to run to him, swipe him off his feet and kiss him like he so much wanted to do. He waited until they had some privacy for that.

Still, their night has been particularly tame, because Dismas was so tired that he was barely able to stand - but thankfully at least he was in good health. Reynauld had helped him getting washed, got him something to eat and then helped him to bed, climbing beside him.

In a matter of seconds, Dismas was already asleep, and Reynauld couldn’t help but to smile because he had come back to him. Soon he fell asleep too, closing his arms around his lover.

The first to awaken is, unexpectedly, Reynauld. His eyes slowly creep open, and the first thing he sees is Dismas, still asleep against him, and the old crusader can’t help but to smile, knowing just by this that this is going to be a good day.

His smile grows lager when Dismas mumbles something intelligible in his sleep and holds him tighter. For a moment he’s afraid that he’s having a nightmare, but Dismas’ face is calm, so whatever it is it must not be unpleasant. Good.

He begins to consider the idea of going back to sleep - there’s no way he’s going to leave the bed without waking Dismas up and he doesn’t want to do that - when the other moves again, this time going to rest one leg against Reynauld’s, an it’s then that he realizes what kind of dream he must be having, because he feels something poke at his thigh. Now the thought of waking Dismas up becomes more alluring, if anything so that he can take care of this little… situation, but he still doesn’t want to deprive Dismas of some needed sleep, despite the fact that he’s wanted to do this since he came back and still hasn’t had an occasion to do so.

Mmmh… What to do?

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to make a choice, because slowly but surely, Dismas is beginning to wake up as well. It happens for a feeble moment, but Reynauld notices Dismas opening his eyes, only to close them immediately and groan, barely suppressing a yawn.

“’Morning,” he mutters, voice still rough from sleeping.

Reynauld smiles as he leans to leave a kiss on Dismas nose. Sometimes, especially during these moments, he can’t help but to feel younger, way younger than both of them are. He never thought he’d be able to relieve these moments with anyone after he left his old life, but here he is. For once, he certainly isn’t complaining.

“Good morning to you too,” he says, to which Dismas mumbles something that he doesn’t catch, but it’s obvious that he has no intention of getting up, which is more than fine with Reynauld.

Time passes, and nobody mentions Dismas’ “condition”. If not for the fact that they sometimes speak to each other - hushed words in that peaceful silence - Reynauld would’ve even thought that he had fallen asleep again.

He doesn’t know if he’s doing it because he hasn’t realized him himself - unlikely - or simply because he knows Reynauld would give him shit about it and tease him - more likely. Still, he’s made up his mind; after all, if Dismas is in need of a hand - figuratively and literally - Reynauld is happy to provide. He deserves a reward for his last adventure.

Getting his attention is the easy part: all he has to do is to turn to him and ask a very simple question. The hardest part is to not reveal how amused he is by this whole situation, but he doubts he’s succeeded in that. Maybe he should’ve used more careful words, but where’s the fun in that? He knows for a fact that Dismas would’ve teased him if their places were reversed.

“Is that your knife or are you just happy to see me?”

Had Dismas been more awake, he would’ve turned the other way. No, he would’ve left the fucking room. Since he’s still more asleep than awake, this is what he actually comes up with:

“It’s completely normal, shut up.”

Not the most eloquent response, but it seems to do the job, if anything because everything comes back to be still and quiet, but of course it doesn’t last long because he feels Reynauld shift slightly, his thigh gently rubbing between his legs and ok, maybe he’s a bit more awake now, just a tad.

“And are you not going to do anything about it?”

Dismas considers it, he seriously does, but what could he even do when he can’t even keep his eyes open? It would be a disaster.

“Sleepy,” he says, nuzzling his face against Reynauld’s chest, holding him tighter.

Reynauld shifts again, this time turning to his side, resting his head on his elbow, and he begins to idly caress Dismas’ arm.

“You wouldn’t have to do a thing.”

It’s a clear offer, and well, if he really wants to…

“Ok,” Dismas mutters, finally managing to crack his eyes open to look at his partner, “Ok.”

Reynauld smiles and leans in to kiss him, though it soon turns out more like smashing their faces together rather than kissing. At least he’s smart enough to leave that for later, when they’ll both be functioning enough to make it work.

What he does, instead, is to sneak a hand down, cupping Dismas’ crotch. Even in his sleepy state, his body tenses at the contact, though the moan that escapes his lips is weaker than usual - Reynauld would know it well.

He ponders if he should tease him a bit more, only to scratch that idea immediately; if he takes too long he risks having Dismas fall asleep again before he even finishes, and he would rather avoid that. This doesn’t mean that he won’t file that idea for later consideration, after all they have to pass time in the Hamlet.

He makes quick work of Dismas’ pants and grabs his dick immediately, gently stroking it to hardness, all while his eyes don’t leave Dismas’ face not even for a second, observing every minute change in his expression. The sleepy air makes him particularly cute to Reynauld’s eyes, and the small moans that he’s making aren’t certainly helping.

Reynauld begins to move downwards with the idea of using his mouth, but he’s stopped by Dismas’ - very weak - grip on his hair.

“Don’t… Don’t go.”

Reynauld has no idea where that plead comes from, but if Dismas wants him close, he’ll stay close.

“I’m here,” he reassures him then, forehead gently pressed against Dismas’, “I’m here.”

It doesn’t take much for Dismas to come. He arches his back and murmurs Reynauld’s name as he releases on his hand.

Reynauld accompanies him through the entirety of his orgasm with quick movements of his wrist, wanting to elicit every single drop of pleasure he can from Dismas. He stops only when he hears the other’s breath even out and feels his body relax again.

He cringes a bit internally when he goes to clean his hand over the sheets, but it’s the best he can do at the moment. He’ll make sure to get them cleaned up before they have to retire for the night again. He knows Dismas doesn’t mind these things - he always says that he’s lived in worse conditions, and Reynauld believes him - but he does.

For now, he moves his attention to Dismas again. As he begins to pet his hair, he smiles, scooting closer again.

“Good?” Reynauld asks, and Dismas nods. Yes, he’s just peachy. If only he could bring himself to articulate it. It doesn’t matter, Reynauld’s understood perfectly.

He closes his arms around him, letting Dismas getting comfortable in the embrace, then he mutters:

“You should go back to sleep.”

Dismas wants to, he really does, but it doesn’t sit right with him that Reynauld helped him and he’s not doing anything to thank him. On the other hand, however, how much could he even do in these conditions? He’d just make a fool of himself.

“Alright,” he replies then, his voice barely a whisper, and he’s more than happy to let Reynauld pamper him as sleep takes over once again.

Still, he’ll keep in mind to do something especially nice for him later, when he wakes up.


End file.
